Gravity 5
Gravity 5 is the pop rock band led by Zander Robbins that Kacey Simon joins after she is expelled from the most popular clique in Brewster High School. At first the band was unknown to the school until Kacey's talent brings it to the top, rivaling with The Perfs. It consists of five members: Kacey Simon, Stevie Baskara, Zander Robbins, Kevin Reed, and Nelson Baxter.They ding with Cee Lo Green in the battle of the bands in the episode Cee Lo, but they are disqualified. Plus they'll always be there for one another no matter what! They become a club in Yearbook, with 17 extra new members. Background Before Kacey joined, the group was called "Gravity 4". The band has so far performed in these locations: *School courtyard *School cafeteria *Gravity 5's headquarters *Justin Cole's party *School gym *School auditorium *A live stage in front of thousands of people. * In the mall * in the mall parking lot * in between multi-purose rooms 3 & 4 ( they rocked the hole thing) Over the course of unfortunate events, Gravity 5 has struggled with temporary alliances with The Perfs and Molly Garfunkel. Members * Kacey Simon (former enemy) * Zander Robbins * Stevie Baskara * Nelson Baxter * Kevin Reed * 17 other members (from How to Rock a Yearbook) Temporary Members * Grace King (How to Rock Cee Lo and How To Rock High School Sensation) *Molly Garfunkel (How To Rock High School Sensation) * Cee Lo (How to Rock Cee Lo) * Trey Grant (How to Rock a High School Sensation) Allies *Andy Bartlett *Justin Cole *Mr. March *Dean Hollis *Big Time Rush Enemies * The Perfs **Molly Garfunkel **Grace King (sometimes) **Chloe **Dakota Discography *"Only You Can Be You" (featured in "Braces and Glasses") *"Go With Gravity" (featured in "A Messy Bet" & "A Lunch Table") *"Hey Now" (featured in "A Guest List") *"Good Life" (featured in "A Music Video") *"Move With the Crowd" (featured in "A Secret Agent" and "A Election") *"Last 1 Standing" (featured in "A Birthday Party" & "A Part-Time Job") *"War on the Dance Floor" (featured in "Halloween") *"How You Do It" (featured in "A Basketball Team") *"Lady" (featured in "A Love Song") *"Crazy" (featured in "Cee Lo") *"All About Tonight" (featured in "Cee Lo") *"Me Myself And I" (featured in "A High School Sensation") *"Rock With Me" (featured in" A Singing Telegram") *"Just Do Me" (featured in "A Yearbook" "A Good Deed" and "Fashion Victim") *"How To Rock" (Not Featured in a Episode) *"Deck The Halls" (featured in "Christmas") Trivia *All 5 members play at least one instrument: **Zander - Lead Guitar, Electric Guitar, Ukulele **Stevie - Bass Guitar, Cello, Violin,and Ukulele. **Nelson - Keyboard, Piano, Mixing Table **Kevin - Drums **Kacey - her voice and guitar. *It is shown that Gravity 5 is unpopular at Brewster High (at least prior to Kacey's arrival), yet everyone likes their music. *Out of the five members, Kacey, Zander, Stevie and Nelson have some degree of animosity towards Molly and The Perfs. *Even though Zander stated that no one can find them in their bandroom, The Perfs know the exact location of the bandroom and the fact that it serves as their headquarters. *Nelson says to Kacey " Do you remember when you borrowed my textbook and you said you'll give it right back"?? Kacey Yes Nelson "That was five years ago" !! Gallery A Messy Bet 3.jpg Gravity 5.png Hey Now.png How-to-rock-103-asking-a-girl-to-the-dance-clip.jpg How to Rock a Lunch Table 3.png How to Rock a Music Video.png How to Rock a Secret Agent.png IMG 1062.PNG Nelson Baxter.png ZanderRobbins.png Htr-rapping-2.jpg Tumblr lx149v6eIE1r97jcxo1 500.jpg Kacey Promo.jpg Stevie Baskara.png Imgres-1.jpeg Htrbb16.png Htrbb15.png Htrbb14.png Htrbb13.png Htrbb12.png AurW1v_CMAMAQ1j.jpg pizap_com10_26999427843838931352594060345.jpg|link=Gravity 5 gravity 5 is a band that is a band that rocks brewster highs socks off theres kacey the lead singer stevie on bass zander on guitar nelson on keyboard and kevin on drums molly hates gravity 5s music she tries to prsuade grace into hating them too but she doesnt because she love nelson and she she tells molly that she likes whatever music she likes Category:Bands